


【锤基】至生所爱

by hanziwang



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanziwang/pseuds/hanziwang
Summary: 是的。第一次开车，又清又水。





	【锤基】至生所爱

**Author's Note:**

> 是的。第一次开车，又清又水。

“Thor，你看。”

Loki毫不顾忌Thor的惊讶，将自己身上的服装幻术褪下，坦诚的向自己亲爱的哥哥展示自己一丝不挂的身体——

他斜躺在洁白柔软的大床边缘，一手结实地撑着自己的头，一手则柔若无骨地向下划着，划过胸前旖旎两点，划过平坦结实的小腹，甚至故意在自己软着的性器边绕了两圈，然后有意地抬起一条腿，挑起后方的一根细线，暧昧的向Thor表示自己的后穴里正含着些什么。

与一丝不挂的Loki不同，Thor此刻不仅好好穿着自己的盔甲与披风，还被Loki用魔法限制了雷神之力，被一根铁链捆了个结实。

该死的，天知道Loki是怎么突然拥有了如此强大的法力，居然能将Thor直接从复仇者大厦带走甚至限制了他的魔力。不过眼下，有几个更需要被问出的问题。

“Loki……你还活着？这里真的是阿斯加德？”虽然Thor直接被掠到这个他眼熟的房间内，但从一旁的落地窗他可以清晰的看到这就是阿斯加德，熟悉的宫殿、广场、看台——但是，整座城市空无一人，并且没有一点人声，除了他与Loki……哦不，他们是神。不奇怪，阿斯加德的众人目前还安居在其他地方，但现在完好无损却空无一人的阿斯加德出现在他眼前更加奇怪。

Loki的顽固性质似乎和之前无异。他丝毫不理会Thor的问题，眨巴着自己如同宝石一般的墨绿色双眸有意与Thor重复对视，有意地将他细长浓密的眉毛睫毛皱紧闭紧然后再舒展。这在Thor眼里看起来活像是只漂亮的猫在做鬼脸撒娇。从前Thor迟钝了些，不怎么理会这类挑拨，但这次不同，似乎是失而复得的激动心情使他变得敏感，只是经过这样简单的挑逗就让他呼吸沉重起来。Loki能在上方听见他亲爱的哥哥的呼吸声，一下一下，重重击打二人的心脏。

当然，恶作剧之神当然不会这样轻易地放弃逗弄自己的哥哥，Loki将头缓缓埋下，用白皙的手指挑起一缕黑发，用发丝简单的拨弄自己胸前的两点，等到两颗乳头竖立起来、透出点粉红色的色情意味时，他抬头朝Thor抛了个露骨的媚眼。

实诚的雷神忍不住喘了口粗气。 

再然后，Loki直接地拔出了后穴露出一截的细线，将那颗还在称职震动着的粉色跳蛋在宽大的手掌里把玩了几下，随后将它塞进自己的小嘴里，任由苍白的嘴唇吐出几声淫荡的呻吟。

金发的神祇痛苦地感觉到自己胯下的大家伙在膨胀叫嚣。

这次的Loki和以前似乎有些不同。他的动作优雅、神圣且淫荡，眼神与声音慵懒且热情。

“Loki，你别折磨我了……”Thor狼狈的跪在算不上柔软的石头地板上，眼神中盛满欲火。

阿斯加德的小王子这才满意的轻哼了一声，伸手施展魔法去除了Thor身上的铁链，甚至雷神身上的衣服也在之后的一瞬全部消失不见了。

Thor在那一瞬觉得有些尴尬，尤其是他勃起的老二正直直指着Loki。当然，他们对视一眼后，这一些都不是什么事了。Thor直接扑向了在床上企图往后缩的Loki，而Loki这次是给自家哥哥压了个结结实实，闷哼一声后咬牙切齿地骂了Thor两句。他抬手想唤出自己尖利的匕首，想握着它将它捅入这火热的躯体，想抚摸躯体主人燥热沸腾的血液，可他——他到底还是没有。他抬手便感受到了Thor掩饰不住的颤抖，只好把手轻放下去，搭在他的背上拍了拍。

然后，一切的不美好都消失殆尽了，阿斯加德的两位王子在四目相对的一瞬亲吻起来。

在Loki成年礼后他们便顺理成章的在一起了，因此是兄弟，也是恋人。过程中有许多的不愉快、打斗甚至是死亡，因此他们一直有一个心口不宣的规矩:出点什么事后，来一炮安慰一下彼此。

他们迫不及待的想用生命最原始的欢愉行动告诉对方自己的爱意。

于是接下来，Thor在Loki在被跳蛋玩弄后依旧偏冷的唇瓣上嘬了两口，随后主动向Loki的舌头进击，粗糙的舌在滑嫩的口腔里粗暴的搅着对方同样进击着的嫩舌，缠绕了一下、两下，直至身下的Loki拿那双漂亮的眼眸有些不满地瞪他，他才恋恋不舍的将比起呼吸有些冰冷的空气放予Loki。在轻吻的同时，他不停的用手上下抚摸着Loki光滑的肌肤，随后才小小的欺负了一下那两个粉红小点。

他们有些日子没有做这种事了。Thor将手伸向Loki的后穴试探后他就知道这次Loki大概不会很好受。

那里已经被跳蛋玩弄过一会儿了，可这会儿还是有些紧致了，Thor揉弄了好一会儿才淌出多点儿水来方便他扩张。他很急，但他到底耐心扩张着，Loki怕疼这点他最心知肚明。

Loki在这时总是很乖巧的，他微张着双唇，眯着眼睛看着哥哥温柔耐心地为他扩张，在Thor做出点什么动作身体被刺激到时小声的喘着气。

终于扩张的差不多时，Thor用眼神向Loki一请示，随后终于把自己硬到不行的大家伙一鼓作气捅了进去。他舒服到了极致，但同时也感受到了身下的Loki明显一抖，搂在他肩头的双手不安的抠弄着。于是他稍稍停下了，耐心等着。

这次做爱大概是除最初几次之外最温柔和谐的一次了，Loki在Thor温柔的抽插中美滋滋地露出惬意的神情。Thor没有如之前一样粗暴，Loki没有为难挖苦自己的哥哥。两人都不言语，二人之间的语言交流只剩下迷乱的喘息与呻吟。

Thor知道这么久没做后Loki适应起来会很困难，所以他以正常偏慢的速度一下一下温柔的抽送着。结果很不巧，这种讨好的抽插方式让Loki居然不小心欢快的哼了一声，还被Thor给听着了。

突然小心眼的雷神大人立刻想起了Loki这段时间的所作所为——又一次假死，让他伤心透了，如今才突然带走他以这种方式告诉他自己还活着;故意限制他的力量，有意挑逗他，就是想惹他生气，又仗着这段时间双方的互相思念撒娇，让他没法生气。

Thor马上觉得自己已经没什么感觉的膝盖又痛了起来。

于是他很直接的把Loki抱了起来，一边露出严肃的家长表情，一边加大了力道捅弄起来以示惩罚——

“Loki，我觉得你还是有必要解释一下一些。”Thor在Loki敏感的耳边吐着粗气，“这是第几次假死？复原的阿斯加德又是怎么回事？”说罢，他更快速的抽送起来，一下一下冲击到更深处。

这不是抽送了好吗，这是撞击！Loki在心中恨恨的唾道。

“假死不是我故意的……我花了点力气和时间才恢复成这样。” Loki露出可怜巴巴的表情将脑袋侧搭在Thor的手臂上，“至于这个阿斯加德……我承认它是假的，它目前只是个半成品，还不算是真正的阿斯加德……只能算是我们两个偶尔暂住的阿斯加德。”

“我们两个”四个字讨好了Thor，他奖励一般吻上了弟弟的唇。同时他爷伸手用粗糙的指去磨蹭Loki勃起的阴茎，直接地引诱它喷射出白色浓稠液体。但他还是不服气的用自己的大家伙用力捅着Loki的肠道，严肃的继续质问，“为什么不找我帮忙？”

Loki听了这话简直觉得他的哥哥、这位雷神大人是小孩子闹脾气。他用力叹了口气，将自己渐渐因为情欲变烫的脸埋进Thor结实的胸膛，以色情而美好的语句安抚他:

“Thor，我亲爱的哥哥，别再问我这些了。在这种时候，你在这里，我在这里。你只需要抱我，吻我，操我，爱我，就好了……” 

“好的，Loki，我爱你。”Thor的表情瞬间软化下来。Loki倒也没有嫌弃他简洁到不能再简洁的表白，微笑着回了Thor一句“我也爱你”。

一切尽在不言之中了。喘息与呻吟声在加重。

Loki最终还是被Thor操射了一次，在Thor最终射出大量滚烫的精液时嘴角上扬露出了满足的微笑。他们喘息着，再度拥吻着，然后一同瘫倒在柔软而凌乱的大床上。Thor觉得这一切都太美好了，美好的像个一捏就碎的梦境。

“Thor，父亲说，阿斯加德不是一个地方，是人民所在。”Loki眯眼慵懒地躺在Thor怀中，不知为为何挑起了奇怪的话题。

“是的，Loki，父亲是这么说的。你想说什么？”Thor直觉觉得Loki又想干点什么了。

可他乖乖巧巧的弟弟这会可没有趁机干点什么坏事了。他只是吻上哥哥坚毅漂亮的眼睛，难得温柔的说，“Thor，我亲爱的哥哥。我想代替父亲告诉你，Loki不是一位死去的神祇，Loki是你的至生所爱。”

Thor惊愕地坐起。 

他的所在之处不是半成品的阿斯加德，是复仇者大厦;他面前也没有Loki，只有Natasha、Tony几位复仇者正担忧的看着他。

“我……怎么了？” 

Thor抱着头坐在床上，实在有些茫然。

“你突然在早餐时间晕倒了，我们给你稍微检查了一下，”Tony冷静地拿着一块十字形的小刀片讲述着，“这是我们从你的盔甲里发现的……不知道是什么原因刚好卡在你的盔甲里。它刚刚一直在发光，我们怀疑是什么拥有魔力的器具，刚想找其他人帮忙，你就突然醒了……”

Tony顿了顿，将刀片寄给雷神Thor，“你刚醒，这刀片也不发光了，大概你的突然晕倒就是它搞的鬼。”Thor呆呆的接过这极小的刀片。他相信这就是Loki干的，虽然他从来没见过Loki用这种刀片。

于是，既然是Loki的刀片……Thor接过刀片大概五秒，刀片一点不意外的爆炸了。

没有几位复仇者预料到这场小型爆炸，个个给弄得灰头土脸，场面滑稽极了。只是没人笑，他们都看见给炸的最严重的雷神顶着爆炸头和一脸的灰踉踉跄跄的站起来了。

那场梦，或者说那个幻境，当真是美好极了。有他们深爱的阿斯加德，有难得乖巧可爱的恋人弟弟，有激情美味的做爱。Thor以为那就是lLoki给他的最后的礼物了，没想到这场小爆炸才是。

Loki到底是Loki，恶作剧之神到底是恶作剧之神。

Thor总是想自己再冷静一点理性一点，不要动不动就感情用事，一点都不像阿斯加德的成熟的王。

可Thor到底没能忍住，在众多复仇者面前毫无理由地号啕大哭起来。


End file.
